


Day 24- Warm Drink

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha have a very important conversation about the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day 24- Warm Drink

“What do you mean you don’t know your Hogwarts house, Steve?” Natasha threw her keys on the counter, shrugged out of her coat, and hung it on the back of a chair.  
“I don’t know what to tell ya, Nat. I just never say down and did it, I guess. I haven’t even read them yet.” Steve shook his damp hair, spraying droplets of water everywhere.  
Natasha laughed and wiped the drops from her face. “It’s on your list, Steve. I can’t believe you haven’t read, or even watched them yet.” Natasha shook her head at him.  
“I’ve been a bit busy, you know.” Steve smiled at her. “You were the one helping me with it. And you’re the one that chose to go to work instead of wrangling me into watching a marathon with you,” Steve teased her. “So who’s really to blame here?”  
Natasha smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. “Do I have to do everything around here? Stay here.” And she ran to the elevator, pressing the button to her floor. The elevator rose floor by floor, until stopping at hers. She went straight towards her bookshelf and grabbed all seven of the books, stacked them up and placed them under her chin. She walked carefully to the elevator and found Steve sitting at the kitchen counter. She dropped the books in front of Steve’s face with a flourish, “Looks like you’ve got some homework, Soldier. Read’em all, then we’ll watch them together.” And she walked away grinning.  
The next few days, every time Natasha saw Steve, his nose was in a book. He flew through the first two in a day. He didn’t put it down for long. He read while he ate, brushed his teeth. His eyes were glued to the pages, scanning left to right. Natasha watched his face as he read. She could tell when he got to a part of the book full of action, because his eyes would widen, and his neck would tense up. She liked to guess what part he was reading at that moment. She’d say, by the way his neck muscles tensed, his eyes looked confused, hurt, and ultimately angry.  
“You okay there, Steve?” Natasha asked quietly with a smile on her face. 

Steve plopped the book on his lap, leaving it open to save his spot. “His godfather, really?” His look of exasperation was almost comical.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever so invested in something so trivial as a children’s book series, Steve.” Natasha tried, and failed, to keep a smile from forming on her lips.  
“This isn’t just a children’s book series, and you know it, Nat.” Steve turned the page and glanced her way. “I’m not even half way through this, and I can tell what this series mean to people. Including you.”

Days went by, every few days, Natasha would check in with Steve to see where he was in the series, ask him questions, and answer some that he had, with no spoilers, obviously. One morning over breakfast, Steve turned to her and asked, “Is butterbeer a real thing?”  
Natasha grinned at him, almost giddily. “I’ve done it.”  
“Done what?” Steve asked.  
“I’ve turned you to the nerdy side.” Natasha was practically bouncing up and down. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at her giddiness. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your like this, Natasha.”  
“Well, you should enjoy it. It doesn’t happen often.” Her smile was still in place. “Since you’re asking about butterbeer, I think it’s time.”  
“Time for what?” Steve asked warily.  
“Time for you to be Sorted. I’ll make some butterbeer to celebrate. 

She got up and grabbed her laptop from the side table. She typed in a website and turned it towards him. She flourished her hands and presented him with the official Sorting quiz. Steve took a look at the screen. “I’ll leave you to it.” 

She came back a few minutes later with a couple of steaming mugs of butterbeer. She passed one off to Steve and drank from the other. Steve took a swig, and immediately let out a satisfied “Mmmm”. He downed the butterbeer a few moments later. “That’s...mmm... so good.”  
A few minutes passed. “Alright, it’s done. I’m in...Slytherin.” 

“Ha! I knew it. You’re a total Slytherin. You may act like a Hufflepuff on the outside, but deep down, you’re a Slytherin.” Natasha placed her hands behind her head and leaned back. 

“How do you figure?” Steve smiled at her.

“Oh come on, you lied to get in the army, you defied direct orders to save others.” Natasha said matter-of-factly. “You’re very resourceful, cunning, you’re the leader of the Avengers. Only a Slytherin could fulfill that role effectively. And you do.”

“Alright, you pegged me as a Slytherin. So what does that make you?” Steve turned to her, eyebrow raised. 

“What house do you think I am, Steve?” Natasha challenged.

Steve’s eyebrows knitted together, his eyes darting from her face, to the ceiling, back to her face. “Well, honestly, I feel like you could be in any of them. You’re obviously brilliant, and cunning, brave, loyal to those you deem worthy of that trust, and despite the facade you put on for your line of work, you’re one of the kindest, most hardworking person I’ve ever met. With that said, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were an undercover Hufflepuff.” Steve concluded. 

Natasha smiled at him, taking a sip from her drink. She swished the liquid warmth around her mouth before swallowing. “You’re right. I am a Hufflepuff.” She placed her mug back on the table and leaned back. “You’re more perceptive than most, Steve. People usually assume I’m a Slytherin.”

“Well maybe I belong in Ravenclaw, then.” Steve smirked at her. 

“That’s the most Slytherin thing anyone has ever said.” Natasha laughed.

“So do Hufflepuffs and Slytherins get along?” Steve inquired.

“I’d say they do.” Natasha lifted her mug in the air, and Steve clinked his mug against hers. They downed their butterbeers together.

“Another round?” Steve stood up and offered to take her mug.

“Absolutely.” Natasha handed to him, and felt a warmth spread through her body. And it didn’t have anything to do with the butterbeer


End file.
